Notes n Words
by kalmaegi
Summary: Stories that gathered dust but I couldn't bare to part with.
1. Once There Was A Sun

_"Once there was a Sun_

_Bright, and warm, and wonderful_

_Shining like the love within my heart"_

_\- _Don Bluth's Thumbelina, Let Me Be Your Wings (Sun Reprise)

Shiba Ichigo meets Kurosaki Kazui, who claims to be a living human that attends an Academy meant for Souls aspiring to be Shinigami as an irregular student. 16 year old Ichigo doesn't have an interest in becoming a soldier of the Gotei 13, content with his lackasadial life in the Shiba Clan Compound and occasionally roaming the streets of Rukongai in search of his wayward father. He was left in the care of his cousins and their retainers from the Main House. Ichigo doesn't have prior memories of his life before being found by Isshin, starved and delirious with only a vague inkling of something missing. Something important.

* * *

"You coward, you couldn't handle the knowledge that for all your power, there was nothing you could do. So you choose to block everything out and live in ignorance." The Hollow spat from his vantage point upside down in this bizarre sideways world. "Pathetic. I don't need a King like you!"

* * *

**_What was the point of this power?_**

* * *

"Orihime's not here. You're looking for her right?" Sora told the eager duo, shooting them an apologetic glance as the two deflated in disappointment. Kurosaki Ichigo's fist creasing on his Academy uniform, a frustrated scowl on his face.

It was truly a weird sight to see him decked out in the blues and whites of an Academy student instead of the Shinigami garb Sora had last saw him as, not a day older from when the boy had berated him for treating his sister poorly. But proceeded not to question it, thinking the boy with the oddly familiar smile a much better mystery to question.

"So Kurosaki-kun, who is the boy beside you?" The smiling young man blinked, a finger pointing at his face in askance. Sora nodded.

"My name is Kazui, it's nice to meet you Uncle Sora!"

"Orihime...you are Orihime's boy?" Sora's eyes roamed the beaming boy's features, seeing his sister's eyes and sunshine smile while inheriting the distinctive bright hair color the man beside him had been known for. He had already suspected Kurosaki Ichigo and the boy beside him to be related, possibly even the younger man's son. He didn't dare hope but seeing the boy proved that his sister and surrogate daughter gained true happiness in the time he was away.

* * *

**Further Notes:**

1) Ichigo has amnesia, speculated to be a side effect of his traumatic death. His appearance and mannerisms degrading him back to a teenager is explained away by Urahara that it is the form his Soul is most used to. He died too many times as a teenager. Never mind the fact his Chain of Fate was cut off as part of undergoing the trials of the Shattered Shaft to awaken his Shinigami powers.

2) Orihime's death is the reason he blocked out his memories and sealed away his powers. Tsukishima's Book of the End forced him to confront this since his Asaguchi bonding wasn't going too well and his Zanpakutou's smug ass that kept refusing to answer his calls.

3) He drops out of the Academy and searches every District for his missing wife while his son Kazui helps out in between his workload as a student of both dead and living.

4) Orihime doesn't remember her life before death but has a vague recollection of saying goodbye to her most beloved person while he sleeps on, ignorant of her passing. She thinks she died during that time because it's the only clear memory she has as a Ghost in the Material World. Orihime travels with Shibata Yuuichi and his mother, who he had reunited with after two decades of relentless searching.


	2. You're So Sweet And I Love You

**You're So Sweet and I Love You **

_What if BLEACH__ was a Mahou Shoujo and not a Shounen? _

_Starring Inoue Orihime as the new bumbling guardian of Karakura Town after being scouted by a cat. Meanwhile Urahara is totally dedicated in making her into the cute mascot of Xcution, a masked organization composed of Visored and Fullbringers (plus Quincy). _

_Yuzu is a big fan of the Tokusatsu direct to dvd indie series her father brings home, composed of clips from Orihime's battles with the Hollows that Urahara filmed using a special camera and edited by Yukio with a fictional plot starring Ririn and Nova ("Kawasaki Ichiro")._

* * *

"Yo Rukia-" Ichigo's usual tactless greeting was swallowed at the sight of the inconspicuous wallet containing his childhood embarrassments.

"Rukia-san" he hastily corrected himself with gritted teeth, ignoring the old hag's smug smirk.

"What's that in your hand, Kuchiki-chan?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked, this contains photos of my adorable godson and his cousin." Rukia answered, side glancing the orange haired boy's swift exit.

* * *

"You'll rue the day you used blackmail against me" Ichigo swore under his breath, vowing to destroy those accursed pictures. Next to him, Uryuu lifted his glasses with a solemn nod in a display of solidarity.

"You can try but I have backups" Rukia cheekily told him, crushing the two boys' hope._ 'Ahh messing with them is so much fun'_

* * *

"Ohh I see! Kurosaki-kun is Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan's Ichi-nii!" Orihime declared during dinner, hands fisted on 'I got it!'gesture.

Ichigo gave her a blank stare, chopsticks stilling. "That's great, Inoue. When did you figure that out?"

"Just now" The rest of his family haven't batted an eye, apparently used to his classmate's quirks, Karin gesturing for him to pass the ketchup. He handed the condiment over, not breaking eye contact.

**'_This girl's pretty slow'_ **Zangetsu piped out, the Hollow voicing their shared thought.

* * *

"Welcome back, Uryuu."

Ishida Uryuu finally looked up to acknowledge his father and blinked, seeing the girl from Urahara's shop across from him.

His father followed his gaze and turned towards the girl with a nod.

"Ururu, meet your brother Uryuu. Uryuu, this is your sister Ururu."

* * *

_'I should have knocked'_ was Ichigo's rueful thought, ignoring his Hollow's hysterical laughter, getting up once dust settled from the impact crater he created in the asphalt by falling off the second storey window.

It's been the nth time since he intruded while Orihime (he paused, since when did he call her by name?) was in the middle of changing. The first time he'd been caught off guard and flustered at the sight of a girl in his childhood bedroom but had later quickly shook it off out of concern for her injuries.

The girl who was also crazy enough to change while he was in the room ("Whoops sorry! I tried to be quiet since you're sleeping, Kurosaki-kun.").

But somehow he can't just get used to it, every time he goes to his?_her?_**their** shared room, Ichigo has to ready himself for her scent to invade his nostrils when he breathes in his comforter and pillow.

Inoue Orihime, the girl who had laid claim on his bedroom, stole his old shirts and assaulted his senses with her very presence.

* * *

_"When you don't get what I mean,_

_I shall suggest you to stop reading like a poetry_

_You bunch of nurds!"_

_-You're so sweet and I love you, [ALEXANDROS]_


	3. HEART OF SWORD

**HEART OF SWORD**

"Whaccha doing Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue?!" He yelped, turning to face his classmate while he hid the baseball bat behind his back and outside her curious gaze. Not for the first time, he cursed that midget Shinigami for getting him into such embarrassing situations.

She blinked, Ichigo could almost see the light bulb on her head when she pounded her tiny fist on her hand in glee. "Oh I get it! You're playing Base Soccer!"

"That's-" Ichigo groped for a better excuse and gave up. "Absolutely right!"

"Tee-hee. I didn't think it would catch on so quickly. Other than Tatsuki-chan, I also showed it to Karin-chan and her friends. They must have liked it. That's great." Orihime beamed and before he can fully process the fact that she hangs out with his tomboy sister, she asked."Do you mind if I join you?"

"Course not." And get to skip Rukia's useless training regime? Hell yes. "I'm fine with it. I was getting bored playing by myself."

_'Okay, way too sound like an eager loser'_ he grimaced and felt his eyes bulge out at the scene before him. "Wait. Why the hell are you stripping?!" His well endowed classmate lifted her purple shirt off mid way, the long flower patterned skirt already discarded on the ground to reveal biker shorts and legs.

Ichigo gulped, feeling every inch of regret over his preference for tight clothes.

"Whoops. Sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I'll be right back" True to her words she comes back, chest heaving as she waves in excitement. Her Zombies baseball shirt stretching out at the movement.

Sweet, sweet torture...

* * *

"Oh. Are you helping Mizuiro-kun with the Kendo Club?" This time, Ichigo isn't caught off guard since his nose caught her familiar sweet scent. He lets his tense shoulders relax, the wooden sword falling limp on his side.

Ichigo's voice raises an octave higher to mimic the tone, brows furrowed. "Mizuiro-kun?" That playboy. Didn't he say he only hits on older women?!

"Ah he didn't tell you? Mizuiro-kun and I are childhood friends. We met at the local Kendo dojo and trained together. Just like you and Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime prattled on an explanation, a sheepish smile on her face. "We don't really interact much at school though."

"You know Kendo?" He asks, making a note to confront his friend in the morning to set the record straight. She nods vigorously. "I'm very good at it!"

Inoue is surprisingly vicious and quick on her feet, it's only his reflexes honed from street brawls and nightly hunts for Hollows that saved him from getting disarmed. "You're a natural, Kurosaki-kun!" She praised.

"Do you go there often?" He parries back, not sure what else to say but finding this unknown side of the accident prone girl intriguing.

Orihime shakes her head. "The fees were getting expensive so I stopped."

* * *

**_"Now this is interesting..."_ **Deep within the confines of Ichigo's mind, the Hollow watches him cram the necessary skills needed to survive after learning His Name. Zanjutsu training is going to be handled by Mizuiro and Orihime, while real life combat with a Zanpakuto is deferred to Hats 'n Clogs. A good well rounded training session to offset Ichigo's pathetic lack of experience.

Zangetsu finds it hilarious that while Ichigo is praised as a natural, that ditzy girl knows how to wield a mean killer instinct and channel intent through her weapon with the ease of a veteran. Even the quick footed pretty boy is no match for her bloodthirst.

Something that shady shop owner knows very well, if his cheerful last minute instructions are any indication.

"Inoue-san, please don't hold back on Kurosaki-san! He needs all the training he can get. Kurosaki-san, please take Inoue-san's instructions seriously~! Who knows, it might save your life one day."

"Hai~!"

"Shut up! I'll do that even without you nagging about it." Ichigo grumbled, hefting his newly acquired Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Let's get started, Kurosaki-kun." The smile is wiped out of her face, crouching low as she angles her sword overhead in a style he'd never seen before.

"My oh my, going in for the kill already? Inoue-san sure knows how to bend a man to his knees." Kisuke notes behind his fan, trading a glance with Yoruichi.

Next to the conspiring cat and scheming shop owner, Mizuiro's eyes are dark with worry. "I hope she doesn't push herself too far."

* * *

"Saitou Hajime? That Shinsengumi guy? You're the real deal!" Ichigo blurts out in shock, pointing a finger at an increasingly irate Saitou.

"Who?" Ganju asked, a being born and raised in Soul Society. Completely oblivious of the fact he's seeing a real life historical figure and legendary samurai.

"This is why I hated using my real name."

_'That opening stance? **Gatotsu!'**_ Ichigo's thoughts whirled, body already moving to counter the move he'd only seen executed by his bubbly classmate during their hellish spars at Hats n Clogs' basement.

"Impressive but that won't be enough!"

* * *

Orihime snaps and turns a frenzied Tsubaki against the Arrancar, it was only due to Ichigo appearing just in time to stop her rampage that Yammy's entire existence wasn't erased. She knows more than anyone the potential of her power and why she fears using her combat fairy, preferring to use martial arts and swordsmanship in battle. Or taking a much more supportive role as a healer.

"Who cares if you have the memories of a retired Slayer? His sins aren't yours to bear! Your name isn't Kenshin. You are Inoue Orihime, our friend. Get that in your head already you foolish girl." Rukia trails off, her fierce nagging stopping as their foreheads touched. "I won't allow you to degrade yourself in that tone. Your gentle courageous heart is a much more greater asset than the sword skills you've inherited from the memories of a dead man. Don't allow your fear to paralyze you."

Orihime's tears blur her vision. "Kuchiki-san..."

Her dear friend rewards her with a rare soft smile. "Have faith, Inoue. You are not alone."

* * *

"But I'm not Kenshin tho? Is that alright?"

"Silly, I know that already! Just as that tangerine haired boy that follows you around isn't Kaoru-san, you are you. Don't you remember my words when we first met?"

"If I remember right...you introduced yourself and told me how happy you are to meet me at last."

Misao's face morphed into an impish grin as she stuck her hand out, the endearing tilt of _Kyoto-ben_ coating her words like always. "See? That wasn't so bad wasn't it. I'm always up for new friends. It's nice to meet you, Hime-san!"

"Thank you, Misao-chan."

* * *

A/N: This is probably one of my oldest and most invested fanfic yet this is all that was left to show for that dedication. While IchiHime is still front and center in the romance department, the protagonist of this particular tale is actually Mizuiro.

I fell in love with the untapped potential of Mizuiro, especially after reading a fic where Kyoka Suigetsu choose him as it's new wielder after Aizen discarded it in favor of the Hogyoku. It made play around with the idea of Mizuiro gaining a Fullbring.

It's a crossover reincarnation fic. The Kenshin-gumi, minus a few who snagged a comfy job in the Gotei 13, went through the wheel of reincarnation and started new lives as Karakura denizens.

Mizuiro was Seta Soujiro, the former apprentice of Shishio Makoto and a troll who loves to flunk his history exams by not answering with the official version of the events written in textbooks. His sleek ladykiller skills is something he picked up from Yumi, a former Oiran and Shishio's lover.

Orihime was Kenshin, which brought about complicated feelings when she realized right off the bat the horrifying lethal potential of her power while having surreal dreams starring Tomoe and Hiko that fed off her martyr complex. It wasn't until she had a heart to heart talk with old plus new friends that she was finally able to move on from the shackles of guilt and simply be herself, a teenage girl and not the former assassin.

Ichigo was Kaoru, mercifully oblivious and confused on why Orihime is besieged by historical figures after the whole Aizen betrayal debacle. _Seriously, why the heck is Saitou Hajime challenging her to duel?!_

My intense love for the Rurouni Kenshin live action movies is what made me so open to the idea of a BLEACH live action movie which in turn jump-started my love for the Tokusatsu genre. I might revisit this crossover idea someday, if I ever get to unearth my lost notes in my old cellphone.

(06/19/2020) - Recovered my old notes from my battered phone and added some new scenes. I wish my old tablet didn't drown since I jotted down Orihime's dream sequence there.

**Karakura Gang | Kenshingumi**

Kurosaki Ichigo - Kamiya Kaoru

Inoue Orihime - Himura Kenshin

Unagiya Kaoru - Myojin Yahiko

Arisawa Tatsuki - Sagara Sanosuke

Ishida Uryuu - Takani Megumi

Kojima Mizuiro - Seta Soujiro

Karin & Yuzu - Ayame & Suzume

**Gotei 13**

3rd Division - Saitou Hajime, Himura Kenji

2nd Division - Makimachi Misao, Shinomori Aoshi


End file.
